Zalgar's Origin
by William Elric
Summary: (Just a little side project. I might continue this if asked.) In every heart lurks a side of darkness waiting to spring out, this is the story of a man who embraced that darkness and his reflections on his choices. Rated T for eventual blood, some gore and intense violence and some lemony references. Featuring some cameos from Adventure Time, they won't come in right away however.


_Year 2999, December 27__th_

"_The land of Ooo before it was called the land of Ooo was known as a simple place called Earth, nobody knew where the name Ooo had even come from but at some point due to a… horrible tragedy it had transformed into Ooo. Earth really was quite a simple place, filled with many other simple animals and extraordinary animals, these animals were once and still known as humans. During the time of Earth the humans were not a dying breed like they are today. Today they have only one known survivor… but I'll write more on that later. Earth was filled with these humans; they took the verdant landscapes and environment and bent it to their every will and desire, turning it into something almost unrecognizable to the other inhabitants of their shared world. The animals of the world watched as their trees and grasses and snow were all paved away by their greedy counterparts, soon the humans filled the world to almost its bursting point… The humans were… well they were dangerous, they always wanted more and more, and they always wanted what the other humans had… Some of them had learned to live in peace with each other but that was only a select few._

_Among the humans were other races, these races were considered "magical" by the humans and only a few of them really knew about them, the more intelligent humans wrote fantastical stories about them. Some of the greedier humans had gotten a taste for magic and wanted more and more of it, so they began to live with the other races. I suppose our… my story begins in a little village that was secluded in a rather thick forest; this village was made up of mostly humans and had just a few elves to populate it. Now the humans were very jealous of the elves natural affinity for magic, these disgusting creatures only really had a good eighty or so years to learn this new secret, while the elves had centuries… _

_Because of this there was a good deal of tension between the elves and the humans of the village, but that tension was forgotten on that far off day… for my mother's sister was getting married."_

_-Zalgar._

_Year 2011, July 27_

The wedding would be known as the most wonderful of occasions for the next few months, even though it was a rather simple affair. It was held in a secluded clearing not too far from the village proper, all two hundred of the village residents were invited to it… but that was to be expected, after all the mayors daughter was getting married.

It had started off with everyone coming to take their seats in the long benches that stood to face the largest tree in the forest, the tree towered over all the other trees and blue and pink ribbons hung from most of the branches, streamers were strung from the other trees almost making a very beautiful web around the clearing. It had taken the few elves only an hour to do the work but they were still very proud of what they had done for their kin.

After everyone had seated a few of the brides favourite songs and been played and the groom had walked down the aisle. He looked rather dashing with his short black hair and what looked to be a very expensive black suit with a blue tie; he walked down with a confidence and swagger that most grooms didn't have on their wedding day.

After the groom had reached the altar that a rather fat priest with a flowing white robe stood behind the bride came out from the trees, she was a rather beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair, she had on a simple silver necklace and a flowing blue dress that came down to her feet. She had on a huge smile as her gaze came upon her soon to be husband, Richard. Later once some of the guests had a more than a few glasses of wine or brandy they would talk about how they thought that her smile had seemed to be a forced one, but then they would laugh it off.

The bride walked slowly down the aisle accompanied by her aging father, he had a lined and weathered face with silver hair that flowed down to his shoulders, he had on his best black suit what was wrinkled a bit in the sleeves. It seemed like the only thing that did not seem to age with the rest of his body was the hawkish glare of his small blue eyes. Nobody would say that he was ecstatic about his daughter marrying a human but… they would say that he was very happy that she had found someone that she thought she could spend the next seventy years with…

As they reached the altar the bride's father let go of her arm and took his place among the wedding party.

Richard smiled at his soon to be wife and whispered, "Hey Cassandra… "His eyes roamed up and down the length of her body, taking in all the beauty she had to offer him.

She smiled at him and looked up to look into his eyes, Richard was almost a foot taller than her making him almost 6'3" but she didn't care.

The priest began to read the wedding rites and rituals, as the fat man droned on and one Cassandra's maid of honour and sister watched with a mix of bitterness and intense love for her. Cassandra had everything that her sister lacked, she had beauty, the love of everyone, the attention of everyone and… now she really had the love of somebody. Her sister stood there, painfully reminded of her limp pale black hair and her sad dropping blue eyes, her thin pale lips and her high eyebrows, she thought that her ears were far too long and her cheeks were much too full, she thought that her nose was just a tad to pointy… she thought that she was someone no one would ever notice in a crowd, unless they were looking for ugliness. On the other hand with the painful reminder came some happiness and she thought to herself while she kept up her half genuine smile.

"_It's okay Catherine… you have to be happy for Cassi… you know that she deserves this and you need to be happy…"_

She continued to watch her sister, unknown to her a man in the crowd of sitting people was giving her his absolute full and undivided attention, The man had on a plain grey suit and a grey tie, covering his wavy blond hair that fell to his ears was a grey fedora, the man's face was unlined and he appeared to be in the prime of his youth, yet there was a sense of ancient power that radiated off the man. So much that nobody had sat next to the stranger and there was an empty seat to each side of him. Nobody knew where the man had come from or who he even was, they had just assumed that he was a distant cousin of the bride and groom.

The guests couldn't have been more wrong.

_Year 2999, December 28__th__._

_I never really knew my father for the beginning of my life; he was somebody that I had never wanted to meet. I was very… angry with him for leaving my mother all alone to deal with me and my antics. That's not to say that I was a bad kid, I just got into trouble from time to time. Later in my teenage years I had figured that some man had come and just seduced her for a cheap thrill and then left her to deal with her impending pregnancy…._

_-Zalgar._


End file.
